1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle systems and frame assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to a frame assembly for receiving a bottom bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bicycle crankset is part of a bicycle drivetrain that converts the reciprocating motion of the rider's legs into rotational motion used to drive the rear wheel. It may include one or more chainrings attached to the pedal crank to which the pedals attach. The rider acts on the pedals to create the rotational motion. A bottom bracket connects the crankset to the bicycle and allows the crankset to rotate freely. The bottom bracket can include a spindle attached to the crankset, and bearings that allow the spindle and pedal cranks to rotate. The chainrings and pedals attach to the pedal cranks. The bottom bracket fits inside the bottom bracket shell, which may connect parts of the bicycle frame such as the seat tube, down tube and/or chain stays.